Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic precipitator, to a method of modifying an electrostatic precipitator as well as to a method of rapping an electrostatic precipitator.
Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic precipitators are well known for removing particulate matter from a gaseous stream. For example, electrostatic precipitators are commonly found in industrial facilities where the combustion of coal, oil, industrial waste, town refuse, peat, biomass, or other fuels produces flue gases that contain particulate matter, e.g. fly ash. In other industrial processes the particulate matter consisting a fly dust or powder which is separated from a gaseous stream in an electrostatic precipitator.
Electrostatic precipitators operate by creating an electrostatic field between electrodes of at least two electrode systems. A first of these electrode systems typically has electrodes of a plate-like shape that are connected to a power supply so as to carry a positive charge. Such an electrode is commonly designated as a collecting electrode or collecting plate. A second of these electrode systems has electrodes typically embodied in the form of a wire or a pointed pipe that are connected to said power supply so as to carry a negative charge. Such an electrode is commonly designated as an emission electrode or discharge electrode. Particulate matter in a gaseous stream passing by the second electrode is likewise given a negative charge and is thus attracted to and retained by the positive charge on the collecting electrode.
Over time, particulate matter accumulates on the collecting electrode, thus diminishing the efficiency with which the electrostatic precipitator can remove particulate matter from the gaseous stream. To combat this problem, it is well known to mechanically hammer against the collecting electrode, a technique known as rapping. This rapping of the collecting electrode causes particulate matter (often termed “dust”) to fall from the collecting electrode into a collecting bin (often termed a “dust hopper”) provided therebelow, thus at least partially cleansing the collecting electrode of particulate matter.
The particulate matter that has fallen into the dust hopper is transported away, e.g. by means of a screw, a drag chain conveyor, a conveyor belt or other dust evacuation/transport system, and is properly disposed of in accordance with local laws.
It is an object of the present disclosure to improve upon this prior art.